


A Kiss from Judy

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acephobia, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angels, Arguing, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Demons, Empath, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Culture, Trials, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: After Castiel loses his Grace completely and Dean stops Sam from completing the Trials, Team Free Will makes the acquaintance of a new player in the struggle between Heaven, Hell, and Earth.Also, I'm sorry to the Dean fans out there. I can't seem to write a Supernatural fic without using him to be the bad guy :/ I can promise that that isn't all he is, though.





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas! You can’t just be comin’ in here with random monsters! Do you even know what the meaning of ‘safe house’ is?!”

“Her presence will in no way endanger the secure status of your home base, Dean. She was unconscious when we arrived.”

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but why did you have to bring her _here_ , Cas?”

“She was being hunted by the angels in Heaven, and by the demons of Hell, before the Fall.”

“My heart goes out to her. What does that have to do with us?”

A corner of Cas’ mouth quirked upward. “She is in the same position as you and your brother; I thought you would benefit from the company.”

Cas was gone before Dean could reply. “Company, my ass,” he muttered to himself. “Sam! Come and help me with the stray Cas dragged in.”

 

She came to in a dark room, shackles around her wrists and a demon’s trap encircling her feet.

“Hey, Sleepin’ Beauty. You ready to tell us why both sides of the war are tryin’ to dust you?”

The young girl slowly raised her head, revealing a haggard face, surrounded by stringy hair. She looked like she hadn’t showered in days, on the run from someone or other.

When she spoke, her voice was hoarse, likely from disuse and exhaustion. “Castiel?”

“Nope. Try again, sweetheart.”

She squinted into the darkness, trying to differentiate shapes and shadows.

“I asked you a question.” The voice was becoming more menacing.

“I…am not being hunted to kill. I’m being hunted to capture.”

She heard rustling, like someone was shifting their stance. “All right. Why are the dicks from above and below both so eager to get their hands on you?”

The girl lowered her head to its former position. “They say I’m meant to be a weapon. I just need to be…fixed.”

“Oh, yeah? And why is that?”

The girl shifted in her shackles, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. “They say I should be able to…to…” The girl slumped forward.

“Be able to what?” Dean prompted. “Dammit! Cas!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas reveals more about the new stowaway.

“She is the result of a union between a cherub and a succubus.”

Dean did a double-take. “What now?”

“…I do not believe I can speak more clearly on the subject, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re tellin’ me that the scared teenage girl in our dungeon is the result of an angel and demon banging?”

Sam scrunched up his face at his brother’s language. “Dude.”

“Hey, you’ve got no room to talk.” Sam’s face dropped at the reminder of Ruby and his past indiscretions.

Castiel didn’t even try to follow the back-and-forth. “The existence of such a being is unprecedented. We can only speculate as to what her abilities may be. However, because she is a hybrid, similar to a Nephilim, it is possible that weapons meant for either of her parent species may prove inadequate.”

Dean’s face darkened. “You mean to say you brought somethin’ into the bunker that can’t be put down like an angel _or_ a demon? We’ve got her in angel chains and a devil’s trap, Cas! She could break out at any time!”

Cas’ face remained stoic. “As I previously stated, she _may_ prove invulnerable to certain weapons. However, even Nephilim have a weakness, if you recall, Dean.”

Sam decided it was a good time to interject before either of them started really bitching. “If she can possibly leave at any time, why hasn’t she yet?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I dunno, genius. Maybe because she’s conked out right now.”

“You knocked her out?!”

“No, man! Of course not! She just kinda went limp in the middle of my interrogation.” At Cas’ expression, Dean elaborated. “I was just askin’ her questions, nothin’ else.”

“Is it possible she requires sustenance? Perhaps repose?”

Sam looked thoughtful. “I wonder…” The other two looked at him and he shrugged. “If she’s a cross between a sex demon and a love angel, I wonder what she needs to survive.” His brow wrinkled again. “And I wonder what they need her for. She didn’t seem like much of a weapon to me while we were locking her up. Hey, Dean, didn’t you say she told you she needs to be ‘fixed’? What do you think she meant by that?”

Dean shrugged. “Hell if I know. She didn’t seem super coherent to me, so I wouldn’t be surprised if none of what she said is usable.”

“I believe Sam may have been correct in pursuing the significance of her parentage.” Cas was silent for a moment, considering. “As you said, she is half demon, half angel. One feeds upon sexual energy, and the other may manipulate feelings of love. The possible range of abilities she may possess is admittedly formidable, regardless of her current state.”

“Yeah, well, while you’re busy fangirling over her superpowers, Sam and I here hafta figure out a way of securing her that is least likely to lead to our imminent deaths.”

“That is no obstacle. I will converse with her.”

Dean crossed his arms derisively. “Oh, really? And what will that accomplish?”

Cas drew himself up to his full height. “I may not be an angel anymore, Dean, but I assure you that I still possess extensive knowledge of many creatures that far surpasses that which is held within this establishment’s library.”

Dean pursed his lips, considering. “You just said that her existence is unprecedented. So how is all your impressive knowledge supposed to help you out?”

Cas held his gaze steadily. “I am a soldier, Dean. I will make do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas questions the captive.

“Castiel?”

Cas approached the open door of the dungeon. He looked at Dean, who shrugged. “She asked for you before, too. Don’t know why.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice, the girl shrank back slightly, obviously recognizing it from earlier.

Cas noticed this, and glared at Dean in reproach, though that didn’t faze him. He continued toward the girl. “What is your name?”

The girl looked up slightly. “Judy.”

“Judy, why did you transport me here?”

Dean startled at that information. “Whoa, man! _She_ brought _you_ here? How did she know where ‘here’ is?!” Dean moved toward Judy. “How did you know where to bring him, little girl?”

The girl curled in on herself, as much was possible when suspended from the ceiling, but responded in a shaky voice “I followed the path he wanted to take.”

Dean looked back at Cas. “What the hell does that mean?”

Cas didn’t answer, but stepped further forward. “Why are you being hunted, Judy? Why do the angels and demons want you for a weapon?”

The girl’s shoulders slumped. “I can sense…what people want. And who they love…sometimes.”

“Sometimes? Whaddaya mean, sometimes? Are you defective or something?”

Cas shot Dean another look, but Judy still answered. “Yes.” It was very quietly spoken.

“Why do you believe you are defective, Judy?”

Judy withdrew into herself. “I know what I am. I can see it. I should be able to see people’s desire, and their love, but all I can see is what they want. And people they love…in certain ways.”

Cas nodded to himself. “Thank you, Judy.” He turned and left the way he came, Dean following behind him.

 

“I’m guessin’ by the way you booked it outta there that you got what you wanted from Little Miss Weapon, then?”

Cas nodded. “I know what her abilities entail, at least in part. And I believe that I understand how she may be considered deficient by those who seek to possess her.”

Dean made a show of pulling up a chair and sitting down. “Well, we’re all ears.”

Cas ignored his tone. “From what she has said, I gather that she senses the general wishes and desires of those whom she interacts with. She also seems to see affectionate relationships, in certain circumstances. I theorize that both of these powers are affected by aspects of her identity that were not taken into account by her would-be captors.”

Dean let his head fall back. “Christ, Cas, will you just spit it out? I’m gonna die of old age before you get to the point.”

Cas remained unruffled. “Because both succubi and cherubim rely upon their personal sexual and romantic attraction, respectively, to direct and fuel their abilities, I imagine that Judy possesses neither naturally, and therefore her range of awareness is altered.”

Dean shook his head as though clearing cobwebs. “Okay, one more time but in English.”

Cas huffed slightly, becoming annoyed. “Judy does not feel sexual or romantic attraction, therefore she cannot sense it others.” He looked pointedly at Dean.

Dean blinked, then let out a bark of laughter. “That’s ridiculous. Everyone likes someone, whether they’re a guy or a girl. Her powers must still be underdeveloped. Give it time, and she’ll be fully juiced.”

Cas frowned. “No, Dean. This is not a phase she will simply pass through. She merely does not feel the need to engage in sex or romance. That does not make her immature.”

Dean chuckled. “All right. Whatever you say. I wonder who it was who made her that way, though. Must’ve been a pretty terrible experience to put her off so much.”

Cas’ hands began to clench. “Dean, you are not listening to me.”

Dean noticed the fists forming. “Whoa, dude. Don’t take it out on me just because she hasn’t met the right guy or gal yet. It’s not my fault.”

“ _Enough_ , Dean.” Cas and Dean both swiveled to face Sam, who had halted typing on his laptop. “It’s called being asexual and aromantic. It’s a real thing, and it doesn’t need to be a result of anything she went through. It can just be how she is. Okay?” With that, Sam shut his laptop and got up, taking it with him to his bedroom, presumably.

Dean watched him go, then looked at Cas. “Do you know what’s got Samantha’s panties in a twist?”

Cas didn’t answer, but followed Sam down the hall, leaving a confused and irritated Dean behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes his turn to talk to Judy.

The second time Judy regained consciousness, she was lying on a bed. Looking down at herself, she was surprised to see that her clothes were as intact as the last time she woke up. She contemplated sitting up and looking around, but decided it would be a waste of time due to what would happen next.

Sure enough, the door to the room she was currently occupying opened slowly and a male human stepped in, closing it softly behind him. When he turned to face her, his face showed surprise, presumably from finding her awake.

She was soon proven right. “I didn’t expect to find you conscious so soon, Judy. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, though. You’re one tough girl.”

Judy remained lying down. “Would you like me to be unresponsive while you work? I can do that.” She became very still, breathing deeply as if still asleep.

Sam stepped forward, his browed furrowed. “No, no, Judy. It’s fine, you don’t have to pretend.” Then the rest of what she said caught up with him. “What do you mean, ‘while I work’?” He had a bad feeling in his gut.

Judy’s face lost its composure for the first time, as she squinted, confused. “Aren’t you here to fix me, make me better? Like the other human males?”

Sam clenched his jaw at this, starting to understand. “Fix you how, Judy?”

Judy looked at him levelly as she answered “By engaging in sexual intercourse until I enjoy it.”

Sam’s hands curled into fists. “Are you saying that men have raped you repeatedly, Judy?”

For the first time, Judy looked down, contemplating. “Well, most men were averse to overcoming my indifference, so my fellow demons began possessing them and wiping their memories in the aftermath.”

That surprised Sam, in the midst of his horror. “They actually took the time to wipe their memories?”

Judy colored slightly. “Um. No, I did that.” She fidgeted on the bed.

Sam raised both eyebrows. “That’s something you can do?”

The girl picked at the bedspread. “It…wasn’t easy. But…when they were finished, and dispossessed, their greatest desires without fail was to forget their time with me, and be as far away as possible. I made it so.”

Sam became uneasy. “You granted their wish? Like a djinn?”

Judy screwed up her face. “Not exactly. I can sense what people want. So I…acted on my desire to grant theirs. It is difficult to explain. I am still learning the extent of my abilities.” She dropped her gaze again. “I believe it is a result of the demonic part of my heritage.”

Sam was prepared to continue questioning her, but she suddenly slumped into the mattress. Sam was slightly panicked, until he saw her breathing evenly. Huh.

 

“Hey, Dean, didn’t you say Judy kinda fainted when you were talking to her?”

Dean looked up from his beer. “Yeah. And I don’t think it was from my rugged good looks, either.” He shrugged. “Don’t know what caused it, though.”

Cas regarded Sam thoughtfully. “Why do you ask, Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “I was just talking to her, and it happened again.”

Dean thunked his beer bottle down onto the table. “You did what now?! Why were you in there without telling either of us, Sammy!?”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Cas answered first. “He told me, Dean.”

Dean turned on his friend. “Oh, really? And why didn’t _you_ tell me, huh? Didn’t think I should be in the loop?”

Cas held Dean’s gaze. “I assumed that when you saw Sam walking in the direction of her room, you would be able to surmise one of his possible destinations would be her, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam jumped in before things could escalate any further. “So, I’m thinking that it might be a pattern. Like, she passes out periodically for some reason.”

Dean snorted. “C’mon, man. Does that really make more sense than she’s just tired? Or maybe, she’s faking it? It’s not like we’re showing her a great time, y’know.” 

Sam’s mouth was a thin line. “I just think it’s something we should consider, Dean,” he said tightly.

Dean picked up his beer and waved it in a mock toast. “Consider it considered, then.” He took a long pull, licking his lips.

Sam relocated to the library. Might as well get some work done while Dean was busy being pissy with him.

Cas stared at Sam’s retreating back, analyzing the brother’s interaction thoughtfully. Then, he shook his head. It seemed his new humanity had given him no insight into Winchesters. More’s the pity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers clash over their plan of action concerning Judy.

This time, Judy woke with a start when the door to her room slammed. She immediately became limp, a reflex she had learned during her time with the demons. In her experience, some partners preferred to surprise her. When she looked up to see who it was this time, she remembered where she was. She held her position, just in case.

Dean stared down at the girl, his eyes squinted in thought. He had slammed the door on purpose to gauge her reaction to being startled. What he had seen was…odd. Her first, very first, response was to relax. In a strange room, with a strange man. What kind of experiences would cause that in a teenager? He clenched his jaw. He could think of a few, none of them pleasant.

Still, he had a job to do. “Hi there, sweetheart. I have a question for you.”

Judy nodded slowly, maintaining her position.

That bothered Dean, though he didn’t let himself wonder why. “Sammy thinks there might be something to your little fainting spells. What do you have to say to that, princess?”

Judy frowned. She didn’t know who ‘Sammy’ was, but questions were not often welcome in her experience. “I…do not understand the question.”

Dean considered her. He had purposefully included a detail she didn’t know, but she hadn’t even acknowledged it. Did she not notice? Maybe try again. He folded his arms. “The question is, why are you constantly falling asleep on me and my brother? Are we just that boring? Not up to snuff with your previously exciting life?”

Judy gulped. He had noticed. That wasn’t good.

Dean saw her unease. “What’s wrong, honey? Not used to being called on it?”

Judy clutched at the bedspread. “No. It is not usually noticed.” She collected herself. “I…lose consciousness periodically because I am repressing aspects of my nature…and it requires a great deal of energy and concentration.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And why would you wanna do that for lil old us?”

Judy struggled for the right words. “It’s habit from when I was with the demons. I…shut down my extraneous senses when I’m around people I don’t know well.”

Dean crossed his arms. “And why would you do that? Extra feelers must be an advantage. Get to know people, find their weaknesses. _Escape_.”

Judy met his gaze steadily. “Possibly. However, they also make me vulnerable.”

Dean leaned forward. “Now what kind of mojo could make a half-angel-half-demon vulnerable?”

Judy considered his words. “When I…leave myself open to feel the wants and affection of those around me, I am…not immune. I am affected by the atmosphere they create around me.”

Dean smirked. “So, what, you wanna give people what they want? Make all their dreams come true?”

“Among other things.”

Dean blinked in surprise, not actually expecting that response. “Wait a second…”

And of course that was the third time she passed out. “Sonuvabitch.”

 

“So I talked to Touchy Feely Girl. Turns out, the reason she keeps snoring on us is because she’s ‘shutting down’ her mojo.”

Sam and Cas both turned to face Dean. Sam was the first to respond. “Why would she do that?”

Dean smirked. “Funny you should ask, Sammy. I said the same thing. She’s pretty obliging when it comes to answering questions. No accounting for the truth, o’course.” Sam clenched his jaw, but didn’t interject. Dean continued. “She says her mojo leaves her vulnerable. Apparently, leaving herself open to feelings ‘affects’ her.” He snorted. “Like that isn’t true for everyone.”

Finally, Cas spoke up. “I imagine her parentage is a component, Dean. Cupids inspire romantic love; succubi feed from the wants of their victims. Desire, whether or not it is a form you value, is integral to her identity. In all likelihood, her nature compels her to grant the wishes of those around her. If such wishes are beyond her power, or violate her own well-being, the consequences would be…harmful to say the least.”

“That explains a lot.” Dean and Cas turned to where Sam was clenching his fists in obvious anger. “Judy told me that while her demon friends had her, they possessed men to have sex with her until she enjoyed it. I bet turning off the feed she got from them kept her sane.”

Dean grimaced. “Huh. That explains why she reacted the way I did when I entered the room. She must’ve thought I’d try something.”

Sam looked at his brother. “You told her otherwise, right?”

Dean shrugged. “We never got around to it. She went to beddie-bye before I was done askin’ questions.”

Sam stood up from his chair so quickly, he knocked it down behind him. “Dammit, Dean! Don’t you get it? They were subjecting her to corrective rape! She’s probably still expecting it to happen, even now!”

Dean held a hand up to stop Sam’s tirade. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. Don’t you think that’s pretty strong? I mean, she must’ve been strong enough to stop anything she didn’t want to happen, right?”

Sam laughed bitterly. “Are you saying she lied about being raped?”

Dean shrugged again. “No. I think she _thinks_ she was raped. But—“

“Were you not there when we dragged her body in, Dean!? Does she look like someone who could’ve fought off unwanted advances? We don’t even know how many demons were in on this!”

Dean nodded. “Oh, so now it was a gang-bang, not just a rape? Jesus, Sammy, you keep changing the story. How am I s’posed to believe you?”

Sam took a deep shuddering breath. “This isn’t my story I’m telling, Dean.”

“Coulda fooled me. Anyway, you should know better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving, Sam.” 

Before Sam could retaliate, Cas stepped in. “And what, exactly, would she accomplish by feigning weakness, Dean?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Where do I start? She could’ve wanted into the Bunker. She coulda wanted into your good graces, Cas. She could just be lying low to avoid the douchebags after her. Hell, she could be spinning this whole story just to lead them to _us_.”

Cas continued calmly. “She was not aware of the Bunker’s existence, Dean.”

“That’s what she told you. But she could be _lying_. Anyway, how do we even know she is who she says she is? All we have is her word, and she has every reason to lie to three strangers who’re keeping her in their secret Bat Cave.”

Sam had no idea how Cas was maintaining his composure. “It is true that without my grace, there is a great deal I cannot verify. However, as a former solider of Heaven, I can tell you that the existence of such a creature as she claims to be would be highly advantageous to any party seeking a warrior. As far as I know, the angels were not personally working to instigate the union of a cherub and a succubus, but it is quite possible that was only due to specism. I have no doubt they would capitalize on the fact demons would not have the same scruples.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Well, that’s a great theory, Cas, but we have no idea if it’s true, and we have no way to _find out_ if it’s true.”

“She’s given us no reason to distrust her, Dean.”

Dean guffawed. “I finally get how you could be fooled so often, man. You don’t look for a reason to _dis_ trust someone, Sammy. You look for a reason to _trust_ them. And I don’t see any of those lyin’ around, either.”

Cas could see a full-blown fight brewing between the Winchesters, so he suggested the only solution he could detect. “In that case, it appears to me we would benefit from obtaining more information.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas, and Dean question Judy as a group.

Judy opened her eyes to see three men staring back at her. That wasn’t good; her reflexes used to be better than that. As soon as she discerned them, she relaxed her body.

“Why are you doing that, Judy?” It was the blue-eyed man who asked that question.

Judy could only think of one thing he could be referring to. “It hurts less this way.”

The tallest man spoke up next. “What hurts less?” She could faintly feel his desire to both know and not know the answer to his question. Internally panicking, she tightened her hold on her powers, becoming a little light-headed from the effort.

“Sexual intercourse,” she said in a slightly breathy voice. The man’s eyes narrowed, lines appearing on his face. That wasn’t a good sign on humans, was it?

“Why do you think one of us is gonna have sex with you?” That was the third man with the bright green eyes. If she had to guess, she’d say he liked her the least.

“I must continue until my powers fully manifest. And they haven’t yet. But I am capable of accepting more than one partner.” She felt she should add that, just in case.

She could tell that comment had caused a shift in the room’s atmosphere. Her powers were becoming harder and harder to manage.

The blue-eyed man spoke again. “We are not going to engage in coitus with you, Judy. You may…desist preparing yourself.”

Judy frowned, but did as she was told. That was important, too.

“Judy, we wish to question you at length. Are you able to manipulate your abilities to permit this?”

Judy frowned again in confusion. “I would have to…release them. Slowly.”

The man nodded. “Please do so.”

Judy looked at the other two men questioningly, but did as she was told. It was very easy to loosen her control, but doing it gradually was tricky.

When she believed she would not pass out in the near future, she nodded. At this level, she could only sense the blue-eyed man because he was closest to her. His strongest desire was for…grace? He also wished to not be…human. He had a very strong bond with the green-eyed man. She could tell that had been true from when he first met him. He had a strong bond with the other in the room as well, but in a different way. It had begun in a negative light, but had improved over time, and now he held both of them in high regard.

The man nodded in return. “Good. What do you sense?”

Judy had never been encouraged to use her powers like this, but she decided obedience seemed to be a good response. “I sense that you want…to repossess grace. And you wish to no longer be human.”

The green-eyed man looked agitated. “Now that’s not sensitive information at all, is it?”

Without turning around, the man in front of Judy replied “Yet it is not difficult to discover, Dean.” The man he called Dean flinched, like using his name was not desirable. He addressed Judy again. “You are right, Judy. Will you tell me what has happened to you?”

Judy swallowed nervously. “All of it?”  
‘Dean’ snorted. “No, just the greatest hits, princess.”

Judy bowed her head. She had asked a question, and it had obviously been unwelcome. Staring at her hands, she started speaking in a dull voice. “I don’t remember the particulars of my conception, birth, or childhood, if they even occurred. I am aware that I am an anomaly, so it’s possible my early years were also anomalous. When I try to recall anything before my time with the demons, I am overcome with feelings that I cannot distinguish or interpret. I have come to believe that when I was too new, I could not control my powers and the resulting vulnerability kept me in a state of shock. My first clear memory is being questioned about the extent of my powers, and memories. I do not believe my answers were satisfactory.” Judy paused, not sure how to proceed.

This time, the tallest man prompted her softly. “Why do you believe that, Judy?” He was leaning closer to her, as if to hear her better, but the room was not large enough to warrant such a measure.

“I…sensed that my answers were incomplete in some way, but I did not understand how. Now, I presume it was due to my lack of knowledge concerning romantic and sexual attraction, because my sexual sessions were started immediately after.”

She could feel the tallest man was uncomfortable with this topic, and she wished there was a way to spare him without disobeying the other men.

Blue Eyes nodded. “And what of the angels, Judy? What was their role?”

“Sometimes…when I was unable to control my senses…I would feel a presence. I never saw, and I can’t be sure it was an angel, but I sensed things from them that would support that hypothesis.”

“Oh, yeah? What did you sense?”

“I felt that the presence did not want to be near myself or the demons. It wanted to punish my parents for the transgressions they committed. It wished I did not exist, but also desired to have me to use as a weapon against…two brothers and an angel. It believed I should be able to drive them apart, if only I would function correctly. It wished to take me from the demons, but preferred to wait until I was fully operational.”

Both Blue Eyes and Tallest seemed troubled by Judy’s words, but ‘Dean’ remained focused. “You could tell all of that? Really?”

Judy felt her face heat up. “I expect that my proximity to other demons and the lack of general affection likely sharpened some of my abilities while dulling others.”

As their conversation had progressed, Judy’s powers had continued to release themselves. She could now sense all the men in the room. The tallest man cared deeply about both of the others, his affection wrapped in other emotions like respect and awe. She thought she would never see anything else like it, until Dean became clear as well. It seemed the affection was mutual between all of them, thought the dynamics varied. Blue Eyes was protective of the other men, and Dean was protective of Tallest. Tallest shared the same feeling for him, yet seemed to feel less… entitled to the emotion that his counterpart. 

Judy didn’t have the time to study all the nuances of their relationship, and she doubted whether they would welcome the scrutiny. She had learned few people did. However, their desires were mores simple. Dean wanted her gone, and he wanted his brother to get well. The tallest man, with the hazel eyes and longer hair, wanted his brother to stop worrying about him, and he possessed an overall desire to help people, including Judy herself. She was taken aback by such selflessness, as it wasn’t something she had had much exposure to.

“So, you know about the brothers, and I’m guessin’ that by now your mojo is all systems go. Anything you’ve deduced while we’ve been talkin’, sweetheart?”

“I would guess that you are Castiel and the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, whom the demons were often talking about.”

Dean smirked. “And just what do you plan to do with that information, little lady?”

Judy blinked. “Nothing. I expect you to kill me, as it would be easier than keeping me captive indefinitely, especially considering my possible lifespan.”

Dean shrugged, looking at the others. “She’s not wrong.”

The blue-eyed man, whom I guessed to be the former angel Castiel, maintained his focus. “Why do you expect us to kill you, Judy?”

Judy’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I was created to defeat you. My greatest purpose was to gain your trust, discover your weaknesses, then betray you to either side of the war you are fighting, possibly both. I was named Judy, short for Judas, because the demons were amused that my betrayal of you would likely cause my own demise due to my empathic nature. Without my mission, I have no reason to exist.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “You know this for certain, Judy? That you would die at the completion of your mission?”

Judy fidgeted very slightly, and saw Dean track the movement nonetheless. “In order to use my powers, I must… tie myself to those I read. Considering the depth of commitment necessary for the mission, the strength of the bonds I would have to forge to accomplish it…survival in the face of your defeat seems unlikely, if not impossible.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “So, you’re a single-use weapon? That doesn’t seem very practical.”

Both the other men looked at him, but even if they didn’t appreciate his attitude, it was what Judy was used to. “Yes. Apparently, you made both angels and demons very desperate to kill you.”

“Are they planning on makin’ more of you?”

“I…don’t think so. I was such a failure, I don’t expect them to wish repeating it.”

The man she presumed to be Sam Winchester looked like he wanted to say something, but Dean cut in before he could. “Why do you talk so funny, huh? I’d say you’d been takin’ lessons from Cas, but it’s too stilted for that.”

His brother shot him a look, but Dean remained intent on Judy. “I…do not know exactly why I speak the way I do.”

Dean smirked. “Well, why don’t you guess for us, then?”

Judy swallowed. “I…use language that conveys the meaning I want. I learned to do so from…listening to other people’s intentions. I assume it’s similar to how human infants learn.”

Dean nodded. “Right. Well, thanks for all the info, sweetheart. We’ll be in touch.” He left the room.

His brother followed him, but Castiel remained. He tilted his head. “Judy, how do you recuperate your energy? Do you require nutrition?”

“No. Neither angels nor demons require human sustenance, and I have shown no need for it as well. As far as I can tell, I do not receive energy from sexual intercourse, either. I may lapse into unconscious if I so choose, to center myself, but I do not believe it is necessary for my survival.”

Castiel nodded. “I see. Thank you for your cooperation, Judy. If I may, I suggest that such respite may be welcome at this time.”

Judy nodded in response, and the angel(?) left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Cas 'discuss' what they should do about Judy.

“So, we have a self-professed traitor in one of our spare bedrooms, no protection beyond a sturdy lock, and you want to keep her around? C’mon, Sammy, think this through!”  
“I am thinking this through, Dean! That’s why I think we should keep her in the bunker, for now. We can’t let her fall into the hands of our enemies; they’d probably just go back to trying to use her to get between us.”

“Like that’s even possible now? We know their play! How can you be worried that she can still beat us if we already know her plan?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, Dean, but an angel-demon hybrid sounds powerful enough to do things without our knowledge.”

“And you want to keep someone like that around? Dammit, Sammy, you just stopped the Trials. Who knows what side effects you’re gonna go through? Do you really want some strange person who has _admitted_ to wanting us dead around while you get back on your feet?”

Sam crossed his arms. “Oh, so now you believe her, do you?”

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Now that’s she’s told us she’s our enemy, yeah, I think it’s better to be safe than sorry! Why would she tell the people holding her that she’s meant to kill them if it’s not true? I don’t think even you could work out that long-game, College Boy.”

“She also said that she’d die if she succeeded in killing us. Logically, that means she probably wants it as much as we do.”

“We deal with nutjobs all the time, Sam. Hell, you were willing to die to close the Gates, why wouldn’t she be willing to die to stop us?”

Sam shook his head. “She never said she wanted us dead, Dean. She only said that it was her purpose to defeat us.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, it’s just the literal purpose of her life, the reason she was born, no big deal. People can move on from that real easy.”

Sam clenched his jaw. “No. Not easily. But they can do it.”

Before Dean could answer, Cas spoke up. Both brothers turned to face him, neither having heard him enter during their argument. “I believe she could prove useful to us. She seems to have knowledge of the plans the demons and angels were pursuing. Additionally, her powers would be ideal in an interrogation situation, and maintaining her residence in the Bunker would make discovering its location more difficult.”

Dean grimaced. “That’s great and all, Cas, but it doesn’t change the fact that we’d be keeping someone around _who has told us she means us harm_!” 

Sam spoke up. “So we work a spell, or sigil or something, that’ll keep her from working against us.”

Dean looked at him incredulously. “She’s a one-of-a-kind monster, Sammy. Do you really expect us to have something that’ll work on her, guaranteed?”

Sam shrugged. “No. But she doesn’t know that. We tell her that we’ve cast a spell that’ll keep her on our side. How will she know the difference?”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. “The placebo effect could suffice until we have determined she will not carry through on her plan.”

Dean looked between the two of them, then scoffed. “I’m surrounded by idiots. Fine! Tell the little robot we’ve got her hands tied, but you two get the rooms closest to her. If she decides to go rogue, I’m not the one cleaning up your mess!” He stormed out.

 

“Sam, while I agree that the best course of action is to keep Judy here in the bunker, I believe that Dean’s protests do hold merit.”

Sam ran his fingers roughly through his hair, sighing deeply. “Yeah, I know, Cas.”

“I am not referring to only his strategic arguments, Sam. You are already close to Judy, despite the briefness of your acquaintance. You see yourself in her. I worry about how you will be affected if something were to go wrong.”

“So you can’t trust me either, Cas?”

“That is not what I said, Sam. I simply do not want to see you hurt, especially considering how recent the Trials were. You are still feeling the effects, and I don’t want our captive to take advantage of your good heart while you are recuperating.”

Sam gave Cas a small, brief smile. “Don’t worry, Cas. I learned my lesson years ago not to trust a demon. Whatever my next mistake will be, it won’t be that.”

Cas frowned. “Sam, you are not listening to me. I only bring up these concerns because I—”

“No, no I get it. Thanks, Cas, for your concern. I’m…I’m feelin’ pretty tired, so I’m gonna go crash, okay?” Sam didn’t wait for Cas to respond before he waved goodnight and headed down the hall.  
Without bothering to check, Cas knew that Sam had taken Dean’s words to heart and was sleeping in one of the rooms near Judy. He sighed; the brothers definitely had some things they needed to work out. For the time being, however, it seemed there were more pressing issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay (again). Considering my mental health, I can't promise to post on a schedule like I did before. School is out for the summer, but now I'm at home and that comes with its own issues. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I hope you've enjoyed it.   
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff; for my peace of mind, I needed to post something.


End file.
